Nidome No Chansu
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: After a devastating lost of the ones they love, can the rest of what is left of the Inu-Gang find love or at least peace? Determined to do so and protect what is left to her, Kagome sets down on a path that will lead her to her soul mate... or maybe something even better..
1. Price We Pay

_**Ni-dome No Chansu**_

**_Preface _**

They were gone.. and there was nothing they could do about it. Mourning was the only thing left as they stood over the two graves of the ones they had loved. How could it have gone so badly in only the matter of a second? They knew this was possible but it still hurt.

Today should have been the day the celebrated Naraku's death.. his defeat. Ironically though it seemed as if fate had made them pay a price for their happiness, and a price they indeed pay. A price it was that stole the beating within the hearts of their loved ones.

The once strong warriors where on their knees before the graves, trembling with the agony of the loss. Tears would not fall when there was none left to shed... for they had dried up long ago. Nothing could be done.. not even the jewel would be able to free them of this.

The jewel..

The accursed thing was the cause for all of this. It had led to so many deaths, and the blood was on the hands of the futuristic miko who had shattered it. That alone was almost enough to break here, but it had also brought lights to illuminate the darkness.

And it had demanded its price in the end.

If they had known what it would have cost then they would have done things differently.. but now there was no going back, no way to right the unjustly wrong.

This was the price.

The price for their freedom.

The price for their love.

The price for defying the rules of the world.

The price for her brother.

The price for Rin.

The price for Shippo.

The price of unleashing Inuyasha into this world once again.

The price for loving a monk, who was doomed to die someday.

The price for the forbidden love.

The price of her souls past misdeeds.

The price for _everything_...

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of Ni-dome no chansu Or Second Chance... Hope you liked it please review!**


	2. Lost and found

_**Ni-dome No Chansu**_

**_Chapter One: Lost And Found_**

_"Deep within us all is something left buried until we need it the most. When it's unleashed you will find yourself with the power in which you crave. Although, If you continue on this path.. you will never be successful in your quest for this power. Your beast.. will know of what I speak of when the time is right."_

His father had said these very words to him when he was but a teen. Even then he had the thirst for power.. for the greatest conquest. Sesshomaru had been nothing but ruthless in his young days, if not even worse than he was now.

Sesshomaru looked up into the night sky, deep in thought. Many things had come to passed within this month. His brother's pack had suffered a horrible fate at the vile, hanyou Naraku. The suffering that had come upon them was great.

The news had shocked Sesshomaru when he had heard of what had happened, the fate of them. When he went to make sure the rumors where true he had only found the graves under the tree in which Inuyasha was pinned to 50 years ago.

The village priestess had told him of the what had become of the rest of the pack, The Shikon No Tama, and his father's sword.

Naraku had killed his brother and the monk. The females of the pack had buried the two under the tree as there last dying wishes, the sword that had once been wielded by Inuyasha was now in the Miko's hand as well as the Shikon No Tama.

The priestess, Keade, had told him that the two females, the kit, and the fire-Neko had long been gone. They had left after the two males were buried, the Miko had said something about a second journey to the priestess.

_'This one should find the females that belong to the whelps pack, as they're after all in this ones pack being as Inuyasha is this Sesshomaru's beta. It would also be dishonorable to leave the two females unprotected in this state, they're easy prey for anybody. This one needs to find them.' _

Sesshomaru would have sighed if he wasn't so in control of himself. _'Also the miko female carries something that belongs to this one. The sword was fathers, then Inuyasha's... the miko is not worthy enough to have the sword.'_

* * *

_**A year later...**_

Sesshomaru had searched for the remaining pack that was once his brothers, and had not even found a trail. Even when he had sent out some of his most experienced trackers, they had not even picked up anything. Nothing was found.

It was if they had disappeared.

_'This Sesshomaru will find the unruly bitches.. although they have earned my respect from being hidden for so long. This one is angered though on how they have managed to escape his grasp on the other hand.' _

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the meeting hall with the other lords and princes of the land, the only ones not accounted for where Lord Dazue and Prince Kouga of the eastern lands.

Lord Shisou, was a elemental-dragon youkai, and was the ruler of the Southern land. He was unmated and had no heir. He was a male, and was a well-known warrior throughout all of japan. He was about 28 years old in human years, old and wise he was.

Shisou had pure white hair that was spiked, the tips where an ice blue color. Shisou's skin was a golden tan color, his eyes where a dark blue color. Light blue markings ghosted over his forehead in swirls on his left side, in the middle was a white snow flake.

He stood about 6' 5'' and was a broad chested male. A jagged scar ran over his eye and down to his jaw, it was an old wound and oddly enough did not detract from his appeal. Females flocked around him during balls and gatherings.

Lord Karo, a snow leopard, ruler of the northern land. He was mated to a beautiful panther youkai named Lady Kasta. Lord Karo had grey hair that was spotted like his fur was in his true form, his hair came down to his waist in soft ripples. His eyes where a light green color with yellow spots in them. He was limber and wiry, all muscles. He looked to be about 30 years old in human years, and was very wise and a good ruler. He stood about 6' 3''. On his forehead was a golden star.

His two sons, Prince Manta and Haiku, where two inches shorter than their father. Prince Haiku was the heir to the northern lands, while his brother was second in line. Prince Haiku took after his mother when it came to his dark black hair, his eyes where a yellow color, and he sported the same star as his father.

Prince Manta has the same hair as his fathers, his hair was 'bed hair' and was spiked slightly. His eyes where a soft yellow, across his face where jagged white markings that stood out against his slightly tanned skin. On his forehead the golden star stood proud.

Both brothers where of medium build, slightly broader in the chest than their father. They looked to be about 22 in human years. Prince Manta was the better warrior of the two while Prince Haiku was the better scholar. Together they where a force to be reckoned with.

The two tins where silently conversing with each other while Lord Karo and Lord Shisou talked. When Lord Dazue and Prince Kouga were announced, all eyes turned towards the door and a hushed silence fell over the room as the doors opened.

Lord Dazue, a wolf youkai, had a dark brow hair that was up in a high pony tail, blue eyes, on his forehead was a blood-red tribal sun. His face was marking less, he bore no scars either. He was decently built, all muscle, and about 6 foot tall. His son stood beside him, and Sesshomaru could see two figures behind the youkai.

A scent of lightning, vanilla, and rain came to his nose... the other one was cinnamon, pine, and apples came two. The two scents seemed familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Who might you have with you, Lord Dazue?" Prince Manta asked, in a curious voice.

"Two of our most valued warriors." Lord Dazue said as he moved to the side.

Standing there was two beautiful females. One had brown hair while the others was raven colored. The dark brown-haired beauty had lavender eyes, her form was lithe and firm. Small waist, round hips, a firm back side, and large breast, a goddess. Across each side of her face was lavender jagged stripes.

The raven haired beauty had wide ice blue eyes, her hair fell down to her waist in curls and waves, and hers was firm like the others.. a goddess. She was slightly taller than the other female and had an air that screamed alpha. Going up her face where silver intricate swirls and pattern, a stark contrast against her golden fair skin.

The only problem was that both had dog ears on the top of their heads, marking them as hanyou's. Sesshomaru let out a growl at the two lords and hanyou's. Much to everyone's surprise it wasn't one of the lord that answered the growl but the raven haired female.

Her lip curled up and over her small fangs, a menacing growl escaping her mouth.

Kouga put a hand on her shoulder, she immediately relaxed and stopped the growl. "Explain yourselves immediately!" Lord Shisou said with a hiss.

The raven haired female narrowed her eyes at him, her back was stiff and she was ready to attack if someone should attack first. She looked every bit feral in that moment, she was beautiful but she was a hanyou.. a nasty abomination.

"Like I said, Lord Shisou, these are my most respect warriors. They where to go with my cub and I here, before they went to the village in Edo." Lord Dazue said.

"Why would you take in vile half breeds? They are abominations!" Lord Karo yelled out.

"I am not a vile half-breed, Lord Karo, nor am I an abomination." A sweet voice floated from the raven haired female as she said so, her eyes narrowed.

"Kagome, let's go." the brown-haired female said softly to here friend.

"Sango, we must not let them walk all over us!" The raven haired hanyou said to her friend in a hiss.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, this female needed to be taught her place. Something about these two females where familiar, from their names to their smell. . . . And the outfit the one women wore looked to be off fire rat... it looked like his brothers.. but it was wore like his outfit.

"Ooakami hanyou's.. are they your daughters?" Prince Manta said.

Kouga looked at the prince and chuckled. "No, Kagome and Sango are not my sisters. They aren't even Ookami, there Inu." Lord Dazue nodded, his eyes alight with amusement.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air to find that in fact, they were Inu... and they didn't smell like hanyou's either. Yet, the carried the ears of a hanyou. _'Interesting.. This Sesshomaru wonder who their sire was and what tribe they came from. This one has not heard of any female hanyou's, Inu youkai female are not common after all.' _

"Who are your sires and clans?" The two females exchanged looks before they looked back at him, the one known as Kagome sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. I am afraid that I can not tell you that." Kagome said softly, something flashing through her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this and he stared the female down, she didn't advert her eyes or flinch, but she stared him back down.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru." He said through gritted teeth. Kagome smiled, flashing her teeth at him as his youkai rose to force her in submission. All the youkai's hissed when Kagome flared her reiki in response, a feral growl emitted from her throat.

"A miko and a hanyou!" Lord Karo snarled as did his sons and Lord Shisou.

"My name is Kagome. I am the Shikon No Miko, and destroyed the vile, hanyou Naraku." She snarled at them, her eyes flashed red.

Sesshomaru was out of his chair in his flash and in front of the female before him. "Women, this Sesshomaru demands to know what you did with my father's sword." He snarled, his face close to hers and his fangs showing.

"Sesshomaru the sword does not belong to you! I was the one to pull it from your fathers tomb and I gave it to Inuyasha! Besides Inuyasha gave it to me as he died in my arms, I refuse to give my sword to you!" She snarled back at him, his eyes flashed red and his arm went straight to her.

The next thing happened a blur, Sesshomaru moved to hit her only to have her spring away and land on her feet. They then met in a blue of silver and red, snarls and growls were heard as they fought.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the female fought him, she blocked most of his hit and had managed to draw blood on him. Then he felt her Reiki start to rise, but within the next moment it was gone. As they slid apart across the floor he saw that she was in good condition.

Sesshomaru saw the scratch marks across the hoari and could smell the scent of his blood and poison. He eyed her, waiting to see if she would scream or yell out in pain. His poison did after all did melt away the insides, he watched as her skin blistered and fizzled but she showed no sign of pain.

As they met again, in a blur of claws and fangs. He could smell her pain but she showed none, he could also smell the scent of the poison spreading through her system. She snarled and bared her fangs, in a flash of Reiki he had been thrown across the room.

Pain, white-hot pain went through his body. When he was thrown into the wall it consumed him and everything seemed to go almost black with pain. When he opened his eyes he saw the miko unconscious, when he got up ready to finish the bitch off.

Sesshomaru than saw something...

That changed his mind...

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of chapter one.. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
